The present invention is directed toward a system for refueling motorized marine vehicles and more particularly, toward a system for preventing the fuel from spilling into the water as the marine vehicle is being refueled.
Motorized marine vehicles, such as boats, generally employ an internal fuel tank that stores the fuel used to supply power to the engine. The tank typically has a neck with an opening through which the fuel nozzle of a fuel source is inserted and extends so that the tank may be filled. The boat should include a vent stack or tube leading from the fuel tank of the boat to the exterior of the boat through a vent hole in the side of the boat. The vent hole allow for fumes to be vented from the tank. The vent hole also provides a visual indication if the fuel tank has been overfilled. That is, when the tank is full, the fuel will pour out of the vent stack and into the water. This creates an environmental problem in that the excess fuel pollutes the water. Furthermore, the excess fuel can also become a potential fire hazard as the fuel will not mix with the water and will float on top of the water where it remains combustible. Another problem that may occur when refueling a boat is that air may become blocked in the vent tube and fuel may spill even though the tank is not full.
Many devices have been developed that prevent the fuel from spilling into the water when the boat is being refueled. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,806 to Coster discloses a fuel overflow device for motorized boats. The device includes a tube that fits through the vent hole with a receptacle attached to the tube. Suction cups are attached to the receptacle. The suction cups are used to secure the receptacle to the boat. Any overflow fuel exits the vent hole, enters the tube, and is collected in the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,876 to Burt discloses a spill containment device similar to the device disclosed in Coster. The device disclosed in Burt, however, does not disclose a tube the leads to a collection receptacle. Rather, the collection receptacle is secured directly below the vent hole so that any overflow fuel flows into the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,888 to Enik discloses a fuel spill containment device for a motorized boat that collects fuel being spilled from the vent of a fuel tank. The device is secured to the side of the boat and covers the vent hole through which overflow fuel escapes.
None of the devices discussed above, however, appears to prevent or remedy the problem of the vent tube being blocked. Therefore, a need exists for a fuel spill container that prevents fuel from spilling into the water as a boat is being refueled when the spill occurs as the result of overfilling the tank and also prevents the tank from being filled improperly.